Something More
by 1italianbella
Summary: Elliot and Kathy get divorced again. Who will be there for him. Olivia. Will their friendship turn into something more? Story is better than the summary, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia sat in the squad room at her desk across from Elliot. Elliot was reading over some papers looking really stressed out.

"El, what's up?" Olivia asked. She could tell something was up.

"Nothing." Elliot said.

Suddenly, Elliot's phone rang. He answered it.

"What?...Ok I'll be there….Yes I have them." He then hung up the phone.

Olivia watched as Elliot walked to Cragen's office and leave moments later.

"Did anyone else notice Elliot acting different lately?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, maybe he isn't getting enough sleep." Fin said.

Olivia got up and went to Cragen's office and walked in.

"Don? Can I talk to you?" Olivia asked.

"What is it Liv?" Cragen asked.

"Do you know what's going on with Elliot?" she asked him.

Cragen looked confused. "He didn't tell you?"

Olivia shook her head.

"He and Kathy are getting a divorce. It's because of all the reasons they got a divorce before." Cragen told her.

Olivia stood there in shock.

"I can't believe he didn't tell. Well, he really didn't want everyone to know. Today they are signing the last of papers; the divorce is going to be finalize today." Cragen told her.

"Are they splitting custody of the kids?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot said they were." Cragen said.

"Thanks for telling me this Cap." Olivia said.

"No problem, just don't tell anyone else." Cragen said.

"Don't worry I won't." Olivia said.

Olivia walked back to her desk.

"So?" Munch asked.

"Fin's right, he's tired. He just asked to go home early." Olivia lied.

At the end of the day, Olivia went back to her apartment. She ordered Chinese food and while she waited, she got changed into sweats and a NYPD shirt. When her food got there, she started eating and watching T.V. When she was half way through a take out box, she set it down since she was full. Then she heard the door buzzer go off. She walked up and pressed the button.

"Who is it?"

"Liv, it's me. Let me in." Elliot's voice said.

Olivia pressed the button again allowing Elliot to enter the building. It was almost 10, what was Elliot doing here?

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted when she heard Elliot knock on the door. She opened it.

"El, its ten minutes to 10." Olivia said.

"I know, did Cragen tell you anything?" Elliot asked.

Olivia nodded.

"Sorry I didn't tell you before; I didn't want you to worry." Elliot said.

"I'm worried now since you showed up at my door." Olivia said.

"Yeah about that, since the divorce is now finalized. Kathy threw me out." Elliot said.

"Elliot." Olivia said letting him come in.

"She's letting me pack up my things up later, but right now she wanted me out since we're no longer husband and wife." Elliot told her.

"I didn't know where else to go. So I came here." He added.

Olivia didn't know what to say. So she just reached out and hugged him.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want." Olivia smiled.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot smiled.

"No problem. I ordered too much Chinese food, if you're hungry." Olivia told him pointing towards the food.

Elliot smiled. They sat down on her couch and Elliot started eating.

"You had a rough night. I'll sleep on the couch; you can sleep in my bed." Olivia told him.

"Liv, its fine. I've been sleeping on the couch during the divorce. So the couch is fine. You have your bed." Elliot told her.

"You sure?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I'll feel bad if you sleep on the couch." Elliot told her.

"Ok." Olivia said knowing Elliot could be stubborn.

"Well, I better get to bed now. You know work tomorrow," Olivia said, "You should probably take the day off."

"No." Elliot said.

"El, you just got divorced. You need a day off." Olivia said.

"How about you take a day off too since you're my partner." Elliot said.

"I don't _need _a day off, you _need _a day off," Olivia said, "Cragen will understand."

"Fine." Elliot said knowing he wouldn't win.

"Oh can you tell the others about the divorce tomorrow?" Elliot asked.

"Sure. Night El." Olivia said as she hugged him.

"Night." Elliot said.

Olivia walked off to her bedroom. As soon as she was in her bedroom, Elliot laid down on her couch and quickly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Elliot woke up to find a note on him.

_Elliot,  
__I didn't want to wake you when I left for work. Feel free to eat anything you want in the kitchen. Don't worry I'll tell Cragen why you're not coming in today. See you tonight.  
__Olivia_

Elliot got up and walked into Olivia's kitchen. He found some cereal and decided to eat that. After that he then decided that he should pack up his stuff from Kathy's house.

**SVU**

"So where's Stabler?" Fin asked Olivia.

"Is he catching up on sleep?" Munch asked.

"No." Olivia said.

"Then what's going on?" Munch asked.

"Yesterday he finalized his divorce from Kathy. They're officially not married." Olivia said.

"Wow." Munch said.

"How did we not know about this?" Fin asked.

"He kept quiet about it. I didn't know until yesterday." Olivia told them.

"So where is he now? Is he still living with Kathy?" Munch asked.

"No he's staying at my place for now." Olivia told them.

"Control yourself Olivia, he just got divorced." Fin told her.

"What? Elliot and I are partners and friends. I'm just helping him out, he has no where to go." Olivia told them.

"Ok whatever you say." Munch said.

Munch and Fin had always noticed the sexual tension between Olivia and Elliot. They knew secretly they both liked each other more than friends.

"Just don't talk to Elliot about the divorce when he comes back." Olivia said.

Munch and Fin nodded.

Suddenly Cragen walked out.

"I just got a call. A girl was found beaten and possibility was raped in Central Park. Benson go with Munch to check it out." Cragen said.

**SVU**

Elliot pulled up to what used to be his house. Hopefully, Kathy hasn't changed the locks yet. He walked to the front door and put his key in. He opened the door. The house was silent since his kids except Eli were at school. He saw Eli in his crib and picked him up.

"Hey Eli, is your mommy home?" he asked.

Eli pointed towards the bedroom. He set Eli back in his crib and walked towards the bedroom. He opened the door and stopped since he was in shock at what he saw.

"Kathy?" Elliot asked.

Kathy looked up.

"Elliot! What are you doing here?" Kathy exclaimed.

"I'm here to pack my stuff. You couldn't wait could you?" Elliot asked pointing towards the man in the bed next to her.

"Elliot, we're divorced now." Kathy said.

"So I didn't go have sex with anyone yet. Were you cheating on me?" Elliot asked.

Kathy stared at him.

"How long?" Elliot asked.

"Just while we were going through the divorce." Kathy told him.

"I'm just here to pack my stuff." Elliot said.

"Why are you so mad? I bet you ran off to Olivia." Kathy said.

"I told you before, nothing ever happened with Olivia. Just let me pack my stuff." Elliot said.

**SVU**

"Abigail Jones looks to be around the age of 10." Olivia said.

"How did you ID her?" Munch asked.

"School ID, she went to private school." Olivia showed him the ID now in an evidence bag.

Olivia and Munch watched as her body was put on the stretcher.

"At least, she's still alive." Munch said.

"But in pretty bad shape." Olivia said.

Olivia rode in the ambulance to the hospital where they perform the rape kit on Abigail. Olivia took it down to Warner afterwards.

Later, in the squad room they all sat around trying to figure out what happened. Olivia and Munch went to school to question some people and they also went to her home. The detectives got some information to help them with the case.

At the end of the day, they got some suspects listed.

"It's late, go home." Cragen said.

Olivia grabbed her stuff and headed out. She drove back to her apartment. Once she got there, she walked and found boxes in her apartment.

"What the hell is going?" Olivia asked.

Elliot appeared. "I moved my stuff out."

"How was it?" Olivia asked.

"I found her in bed with another guy. Turns out, while we were getting the divorce she was cheating." Elliot said.

"Oh Elliot." Olivia said as she hugged him.

"How was work?" Elliot asked.

"I told them. A girl was found beaten and raped in Central Park." Olivia told him.

"Wow." Elliot said.

"I smell something good, did you cook?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, a thank you dinner for letting me stay here." Elliot said.

"Thanks, did you tell Kathy you were staying here?" Olivia asked.

"No." Elliot said. He couldn't, there had been times Kathy has accused him of having an affair with Olivia.

"Dinner is almost ready." Elliot told her.

"Alright, I'll get changed then." Olivia said as she walked off to her bedroom.

Moments later, Olivia reappeared wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

"Just in time." Elliot said.

Olivia and Elliot sat down to eat.

"This is good." Olivia told him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

After dinner, they cleaned up and then decided to watch some T.V.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here Liv." Elliot said.

"No problem, you're my partner and best friend of course I wouldn't throw you out." Olivia told him.

Elliot smiled and looked at her. Olivia had always been there for him, she probably knew him better than Kathy did. She knew how to calm him down when he got upset. He stared into her brown eyes.

"Liv." He said.

"What?" she asked.

Elliot leaned in and planted his lips on her lips. Olivia was caught off guard at the action. She pushed him away.

"Elliot, you just finalized your divorce." She told him.

"So? Kathy has already moved on." He reminded her.

"I know, it's just-" Olivia started.

"Olivia, it's ok. You don't have to feel guilty." Elliot told her.

Olivia just stared at him. Elliot leaned in again and gave her another kiss. This time Olivia didn't pull away at first. Secretly, she had always wanted this. She returned the kiss. Few minutes later, Olivia pulled away.

"Let's stop here before we do something we'll regret." She told him.

Elliot nodded. That kiss made him realize something he felt deep down inside him. He was in love with Olivia.

"I better get to bed. We should sleep on this." She said.

"Yeah." Elliot said.

Olivia also realized she was in love with Elliot, she just wasn't sure he if felt the same or he was just upset over Kathy.

"Night El." Olivia said.

"Night." Elliot said.

Olivia walked off to her bedroom. She got into bed thinking about the kiss. What did this mean?


	3. Chapter 3

"_Well, he has the hots for you, you know."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Stabler."_

"_No, that's never going to happen." _

Olivia opened her eyes. Did Babs Duffy turn out to be right about Elliot? Did he really have the 'hots' for her? She kept thinking about that kiss they shared. Olivia slowly got up and went in her bathroom to take a shower.

After they were both ready, Elliot said.

"Should we just drive together?"

"Sure." Olivia said.

They got into Elliot's car and headed off to the precinct. Olivia was silent.

"So about last night?" he asked.

"El, let's not talk about it now. I don't want it to be weird at work." She said.

He nodded. They finally arrived and headed up to the squad room. Fin and Munch were already at their desks. Olivia and Elliot sat down at their desks.

"How's the sleepover going?" Fin asked.

"Fine." Elliot said.

Cragen walked out.

"Ok the ME called me. Abigail was raped before she was murdered. Also you know how Abigail's older sister wasn't home yesterday, well now she is. Stabler, Benson, go talk to her.

**SVU**

Olivia knocked on the family's door. Abigail's mother answered.

"Hi Mrs. Jones, is your daughter Julie here?" Olivia asked.

She nodded and allowed Olivia and Elliot to enter. She showed them where Julie's room was and they walked to her room. Olivia knocked on her door.

"Julie? It's the police. We need to ask you some questions." Olivia said.

Julie opened the door and allowed them to come in. Julie sat on her bed.

"What happened to you?" Elliot asked.

Julie had a big black eye.

"I fell." Julie said in monotone.

"She lying." Elliot whispered to Olivia.

"Where were you yesterday?" Olivia asked.

"I was hanging out with my boyfriend. He was freaked out about something." Julie said.

"Did he give you that black eye?" Elliot asked.

"What?" Julie asked.

"What is his name?" Olivia asked.

"Eric Smith." Julie said.

"Did he get along with Abigail?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, he gave her hug whenever he came over and before he left." Julie said.

Olivia looked at Elliot. He knew what she was thinking.

"Was he ever alone with Abigail?" Olivia asked.

"Sometimes." Julie said.

Olivia walked over to Elliot.

"Talk to her mom, see what she says." Olivia said.

Elliot went to the mom while Olivia stayed to talk to Julie.

"Mrs. Jones, do you like Eric, Julie's boyfriend?" Elliot asked.

"That sicko, no way." Mrs. Jones said.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Once when I came home, his car was here. I looked in; the back of the car was filled with porn of all kinds. Plus Abigail was a little uneasy about him." She told him.

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked.

"She told me he _touched _her. That bastard probably raped and killed her." She said.

"Ok, that's enough." Elliot said.

Olivia walked up to Elliot. The two left.

"Julie say anything else?" Elliot asked.

"Well, she opened up and told me Eric hit but she didn't say why." Olivia said.

"Well her mom says Abigail told her that Eric touched her." Elliot said.

It was the end of the day. Olivia was stressing over the case.

"You ok Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, it's just the worst working on cases of children getting raped and murdered." Olivia told him.

"I understand, let's go to a bar to take our minds off it." Elliot said.

"Ok." Olivia said.

**SVU**

Olivia and Elliot sat at the bar drinking their beers.

"It's a good thing we drove to my apartment then walked here since we're wasted." Elliot said.

"Yeah." Olivia said taking another sip of her beer.

"What are you thinking about Livy?" Elliot asked.

"Something Babs Duffy said." Olivia said.

"Liv, you don't give off a gay vibe." Elliot said.

"No, before that she said you had the hots for me." Olivia told him.

"What?" Elliot asked taking another sip of his beer.

"I know." Olivia said taking another sip of her beer.

They kept drinking and talking. It was getting late, so Olivia said.

"We should get home."

They walked out of the bar stumbling. Olivia almost fell, but Elliot caught.

"Careful Liv." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled.

They walked back to her apartment. Once they were in, Olivia looked at Elliot.

"El?" she asked.

Elliot looked at her. Olivia walked closer to him and gave him a kiss. He kissed her back. Elliot lifted Olivia up as she hooked her legs around Elliot's waist. They kept kissing as they made their way to the bedroom. They made it to the bed and laid down onto the bed.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Olivia said.

"I know." Elliot smiled.

They kept on kissing. Olivia started to unbutton Elliot's shirt as he took off her shirt. They then took off each other pants.

"Wait! Let's get under the covers." Olivia exclaimed.

They unmade the bed and got under the covers. They kept on kissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia slowly opened her eyes the next morning and felt a headache quickly come.

_Ugh, hangover. _Olivia thought.

The next thing she felt was a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She turned her head to find Elliot, still asleep, next to her. She smiled and turned her head back and rested it on the pillow.

Then Olivia started to think about last night. Her and Elliot went out drinking and came back here. They started making out.

_Did this really happen? _Olivia thought.

Olivia looked around her bedroom and saw their clothes all over. She couldn't believe that this had actually happened. She enjoyed it, but still. This was the kind of thing she wanted to happen, she loved Elliot. But did her feel the same?

Olivia then decided she needed coffee or something to eat to help with this hangover. She tried to get up, but failed to get out of Elliot's arms.

"Liv, stay with me." Elliot smiled, his eyes still closed.

Olivia smiled. She once again tried to get out, but failed.

"El, wake up." Olivia nudged him.

Elliot slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with Olivia.

"Did last night really happen?" Elliot asked.

"Looks like it." Olivia said.

"Well, it was great." Elliot smiled.

"Yeah," Olivia smiled, "now will you please let go of me so I can make coffee?"

"Yes, but first." Elliot said as he slammed his lips into Olivia's.

Olivia smiled and Elliot released his arms. Olivia grabbed her robe and put it over herself. She walked into the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. Elliot got up and threw on a pair of his underwear and walked into the kitchen. He watched as Olivia was making a pot of coffee.

"You're not going to pretend this happened, right?" Elliot asked.

"Of course. I know this happened, there's no way to hide this well except at work." Olivia said.

"Yeah everyone can't find out we slept together." Elliot said.

Olivia nodded.

"So what does this mean for us?" Elliot asked.

Olivia was at a loss of words. She wanted to tell Elliot how she felt right there, right now yet she couldn't. So she poured herself some coffee and poured Elliot some coffee and started sipping it.

"Liv-" Elliot started.

Olivia's phone went off.

"Benson." She picked up.

When she hung, Olivia said.

"That was Cragen. Julie called saying Eric raped and beat her and that he was on the one who raped and murdered Abigail."

**SVU**

Olivia and Elliot arrived at the house of Eric Smith. Back-up arrived soon after. They knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Eric answered.

"Eric Smith, you're under arrest." Elliot said.

"You can't arrest me." Eric said as he took out his knife and stuck it in Elliot.

Elliot fell to the ground and Eric ran out of the house.

"El!" Olivia exclaimed.

She carefully lifted the knife and pressed her fingers against the cut.

"Call a bus!" she yelled.

Fin had caught Eric and was already leading him into the car.

"El, stay with me. Help is on the way." Olivia said.

Olivia grabbed Elliot's hand with her free hand. An ambulance showed up soon and put Elliot on the stretcher.

"I'm riding with you." Olivia said.

She got into the ambulance and sat next to Elliot. She grabbed onto his hand. He was out now with an oxygen mask on.

"Stay with me El, I need you." Olivia said.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the hospital. Olivia had to leave Elliot's side so the doctor's could fix him up. She waited in the waiting room along with Munch, Fin, and Cragen.

"Did you catch Eric?" Olivia asked trying to keep herself busy.

"Yes, Liv don't worry Elliot will be fine." Fin told her.

Olivia nodded.

"Did something happen between you two?" Fin whispered so Munch and Cragen wouldn't hear.

Olivia stared at him.

"Olivia, I can pick up on stuff. Tell me, I won't tell." Fin whispered.

"We kissed." Olivia whispered not wanting to say what else they did.

"Liv, Elliot will be fine. He's strong." Fin said not knowing what else to say.

Few moments later and the doctor walked out. Olivia shot up.

"And you are?" he asked.

"Elliot Stabler's partner Olivia Benson." Olivia told him.

"Okay, well, Elliot's lucky. When he was stabbed, the knife missed all organs. He just lost some blood. Do you know his blood type?" he asked.

"A positive. I'm the same if you need a donor." Olivia told him.

"Alright, we only need a couple pints of blood." He said.

**SVU**

Olivia came back moments later with a bandage on her arm.

"Here, eat and drink." Cragen said giving Olivia a couple cookies and juice.

"What am I a little kid?" Olivia asked.

"You just gave blood, you need sugar in you." Cragen said.

Olivia nodded and ate.

They waited a few moments until the doctor came back out.

"Alright, you can see him now. He's asleep now, but he'll wake up soon."

Olivia, Fin, Munch, and Cragen walked into Elliot's room. Once they were in, they saw Elliot hooked up to an IV with a bandage where he had been stabbed. Olivia went straight to his side. Fin felt she should be alone with Elliot.

"Munch, I think we should be heading back now and finish up paperwork on the case." Fin said.

"And just leave when we just got to see Stabler?" Munch said.

"Well, when he wakes up I feel like he wouldn't want a bunch of people standing around him." Fin said.

"Good idea Fin, Olivia you stay here since you're his partner." Cragen said.

Olivia mouthed 'thanks' to Fin and he smiled back at her. With that Fin, Munch, and Cragen left. Olivia pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down. She took Elliot's hand and held it.

"El, it's just me. Please wake up." Olivia said.

Nothing.

Olivia sat there holding his hand, she was glad he was going to be okay.

**SVU**

"Olivia!" Kathleen exclaimed.

Olivia shot up from her sleeping position still holding Elliot's hand. There she saw his five kids. Maureen holding Eli, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie.

"Where's your mom?" Olivia asked.

"We came separately. We are all still kind of mad at her for cheating on dad while they were getting a divorce." Maureen told her.

"Well, he's going to be fine. The knife missed all organs, he only lost some blood. He should wake up soon." Olivia told them.

"Good." Lizzie said.

"Liv?" Elliot said.

Everyone turned towards Elliot.

"El?" Olivia asked while his kids asked. "Dad?"

"Maureen? Kathleen? Dickie? Lizzie? Eli?" Elliot asked.

"We're all here dad." Dickie said.

Elliot smiled.

"What happened?" Elliot asked.

"You were stabbed, but thank goodness nothing happened to your organs just lost some blood." Olivia told him.

"Wow, can I leave now?" Elliot asked.

Olivia giggled a bit; it was just like Elliot to be asking to leave already.

"I'll go talk to the doctor." Olivia said as she stood up but couldn't leave because Elliot was still holding her hand.

"El, I'll be right back." Olivia said as Elliot finally released her hand.

Olivia walked out as his kids sat all around him.

"Dad, if you want to be with Olivia, we would be fine with it." Maureen said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Dad, we see the way you two look at each other." Kathleen said.

"Plus, we want you to be happy." Lizzie said.

"Agree, and don't worry about mom. She's moved on with what's-his-face. Olivia seems like a better person than him. She cares about us and you." Dickie said.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for her I would have gone to jail." Kathleen said.

"So dad, make your move on her before it's too late." Maureen said.

Olivia then came back in.

"Okay, the doctor wants you to stay for another hour and then you can go home, but take it easy." Olivia said.

"Jeez." Elliot said.

Olivia laughed and sat back down.

"It's only an hour, and I'm here." Olivia smiled.

Elliot reached out and grabbed Olivia's hand.

"Well, I have to get going and take Eli home." Maureen said.

"Same here." Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie said.

One by one, they each said goodbye to their dad and then left.

"Did they have to give me blood?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, I donated blood." Olivia told him.

"Thanks Liv." Elliot smiled.

"No problem." Olivia smiled.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I was so worried." Olivia said.

"Don't worry, I'm fine now." Elliot said.

"But El, I was worried because I didn't want to lose you without telling you how I feel." Olivia said with a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

Elliot looked at her. Olivia stared into his blue eyes.

"Elliot, I love you. I have for all these years." Olivia told him still having tears slid down her cheeks.

Elliot patted the bed signaling Olivia to sit next to him. She did so and Elliot wrapped his arm around her.

"Olivia, when I first got divorced there was a part of me saying to ask you out but I didn't, I wanted to be close to kids which led to sleeping with Kathy and well you know the rest. Well, while Kathy and I were together again, I couldn't help to think about you. And when we decided to get a divorce again, I really couldn't help but think about you. I realized I was in love with you, I guess that's why I kept quiet about the divorce from you. I love you, Liv." Elliot told her.

Olivia was crying now, but out of happiness. She looked at Elliot and smiled. Elliot leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss.

"Just to let you know, you can stay in my apartment for as long as you want." Olivia smiled.

Elliot laughed. "Can I sleep in the bed instead of the couch?"

"Of course." Olivia smiled giving Elliot a kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finally, I get to leave!" Elliot exclaimed.

Olivia giggled; it was just like Elliot to act like this. Elliot was dressed and ready to go.

"Well, let's go then." Olivia said.

Elliot grabbed onto Olivia's hand and then walked out with her. Olivia smiled at the action. They walked down the halls and when the reached the lobby of the hospital, they heard.

"Elliot!"

The two turned around, still holding each other's hand, to see Kathy.

"Kathy, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked.

"I heard you got stabbed." Kathy said.

"And you waited until now to visit me? What were you busy with that guy?" Elliot asked.

"We're not married anymore, that doesn't mean I have to rush to your side still. I just wanted to check on you. I don't get why you're mad of the guy I'm seeing, it's obvious you're with Olivia!" Kathy exclaimed.

Olivia gulped, she hated she was brought into this.

"Well, at least Olivia understands better than you will ever. I love her." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled at those words.

"Fine! I guess the only time we'll see each now will be something with the kids." Kathy said as she walked off.

Elliot stood there; he couldn't believe Kathy had to nerve to see him after what she did.

Olivia let go of Elliot's hand to give him a hug. Elliot smiled as Olivia held onto his hand again.

"Come on, let's go home." Olivia said.

**SVU**

In Olivia's apartment, Olivia made a frozen pizza for the two of them for dinner. They sat there eating it when Elliot spoke up.

"Well, at least you didn't burn the pizza." He laughed.

"Hey! I'm not that bad of a cook! I just don't have time." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah, ok." Elliot laughed.

Olivia laughed as well.

Once they were finished eating and had cleaned up, Olivia said.

"Well, I'm going to bed. Long day." She said rubbing her eyes.

Olivia started to walk off to her bedroom. She got changed into sweats and a NYPD t-shirt. After she was done brushing her teeth and washing her face, she started to undo the bed when she heard.

"Isn't that my shirt?"

She looked up and saw Elliot and smiled.

"Yeah, you lent to me a couple of times when we all had to spend the night at the precinct working late. I took it home to wash and never got around to return it." Olivia told him.

"It's fine, keep it. It looks good on you." Elliot told her.

"El, it's too big on me. Why do you think I wear it to bed?" Olivia asked.

"Hey, can a guy be nice?" Elliot asked.

"Well, I don't want you to _lie _to me when something obviously doesn't fit me." Olivia smiled.

"Fine." Elliot said.

Olivia smiled and climbed into bed. A few moments later, she felt Elliot's arms wrapped around her. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and she kissed him.

"Why won't you tell me what happened at Sealview?" Elliot asked.

"Goodnight El." Olivia said as she turned away from him.

"Liv, come on. I care about you plus we're practically together now. You can tell me." Elliot told her.

"Goodnight." Olivia said as she reached over and turned off the lamp on her bedside stand.

"Liv, please don't go to bed upset." Elliot said.

"Don't bring up that place." Olivia told him.

"Fine." Elliot said.

_I'll try another time. _Elliot thought.

"Thanks." Olivia said.

"Goodnight." Elliot said.

"Night." Olivia said.

And there, they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

When Elliot woke up the next morning, the first thing he heard was the shower running. He looked over at the clock and realized he had to get up to get ready for work. Elliot stretched and got out of bed. He walked over to his stuff to look for clothes to wear.

"What are you doing up?" he heard Olivia say.

Elliot turned around to find her dressed with a towel wrapped around her hair.

"Getting ready for work." Elliot said.

"You're not going to work. Cragen called me, told me to get you to take a day off." Olivia told him.

"Liv, you know I can't." Elliot said.

"I know, but dammitt Elliot, you got stabbed! You need a day." Olivia told him.

"What if you stayed with me?" Elliot asked with a smiled.

"Cragen would know something is up." Olivia said.

"Right, he shouldn't know about us yet." Elliot said.

"Hence, I can't take a day off." Olivia said.

"I'm going to work." Elliot said.

"No you're not." Olivia argued.

"Alright, I'll take the day off if you tell me what happened at Sealview." Elliot said.

"I told you not to bring up that place." Olivia said as she walked out of the bedroom.

"Liv, I'm sorry. It slipped out." Elliot said as he followed her.

"Uh huh." Olivia said as she grabbed her jacket and started to put it on.

"Liv, I am sorry. I just want to know what that bastard did to you. I understand it will take time for you to tell me." Elliot said.

"You're damn right." Olivia said as she headed for the door.

"Liv." Elliot said as he grabbed her hand.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"You need your coffee." Elliot smiled.

Olivia smiled and Elliot went to make a pot of coffee. Once it was ready, he poured a cup for Olivia and one for himself.

"You're still taking the day off." Olivia said.

"Fine." Elliot smiled.

Once she was finished, she said.

"Alright, I'm off."

Elliot got up.

"Bye Liv, love you." He said as he kissed her.

"Bye, love you too." She smiled and returned the kiss.

**SVU**

"How's Stabler doing?" Munch asked as Olivia walked into the squad room.

Olivia put her jacket on the back of her chair.

"He didn't want to take the day off." Olivia said as she sat down.

"How did you get him to not come in?" Fin asked.

"Took a lot of convincing. What happened with Eric?" Olivia asked.

"He's in a lot of trouble since he can add assaulting a police officer to his list of crimes." Munch said.

"You prove he raped Abigail?" Olivia asked.

"Semen found in Abigail matched Eric." Munch said.

Olivia nodded as she started to do paperwork that was on her desk.

"Any new cases today or are we stuck doing paperwork?" Olivia asked.

"Looks like it for now." Fin said.

A few minutes later, Olivia's office phone rang. She hoped it was something that could get her out of paperwork.

"Benson." She answered.

"Hello Detective." Elliot's voice said.

"El, what are you doing?" Olivia asked.

"It's boring here, can't I come to work?" Elliot asked.

"Cragen wants you to take a day off and so do I." Olivia told him.

"What should I do?" Elliot asked.

"How about visit with your kids." Olivia suggested.

"Good idea, thanks Liv." Elliot said.

"Welcome." Olivia said.

"And since you're at work and you can't talk about our relationship. I meant what I said before you left." Elliot said.

"Me too, bye El." Olivia said.

Olivia hung up the phone.

"Elliot?" Fin asked.

"Yeah, he wanted to come to work." Olivia told him.

"Only you could convince him." Fin said.

Olivia smiled and nodded.

**SVU**

"This is nice dad, taking us to lunch." Maureen said.

"Yeah, I like it that it's just us six." Kathleen said.

"Why not your mom?" Elliot asked.

"We're all mad at her for cheating on you while you two were getting divorce and still married. Well, except Eli since he doesn't know what's going on." Kathleen told him.

"She's still your mom." Elliot said.

"She never understood your job. Ever since I saw a crime scene, I realized why you never talked about work at home. I also realized you want to catch the bad guys and she never understood that." Maureen said.

Elliot nodded.

"Dad?" Dickie asked.

"Yeah?" Elliot asked.

"I want to ask you something I asked Olivia, I just hope you have a better answer. Are you sleeping with your partner, detective?" Dickie asked.

Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie giggled a bit.

"Well, dad are you?" Lizzie asked.

Elliot gulped. If he told anyone now, it should be his kids.

"We're together." Elliot said.

All four kids smiled and even Eli smiled.

"Is that where you've been living, with Olivia?" Kathleen asked.

Elliot nodded.

"Dad, we're so happy for you." Maureen told him.

"Next lunch we have, you should bring Olivia." Lizzie said.

Elliot smiled, he was glad his kids were happy for him.

**SVU**

When Olivia got back, Elliot was already there.

"Did you see your kids?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah we had lunch and I told them about us." Elliot said.

"Good, they should know." Olivia said.

"They're happy for us. You know they love you." Elliot told her.

"I love them too, they're great kids." Olivia told him.

"They want you to come to the next lunch we have." Elliot said.

"I'd like that." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled and gave Olivia a kiss. Both were so happy they could finally do this; they waited 12 years to hold and kiss each other. Each kiss was special to them.

"I love you El." Olivia told him.

"I love you as well." Elliot smiled.

Olivia leaned in and returned the kiss.

"Well, I'm gonna get to bed. Join me?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." Elliot smiled.

They both got changed into my comfortable clothes to sleep in and got into the bed. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia and kissed her forehead. The two quickly fell asleep.

They had been asleep for awhile when Elliot was woken up by screaming. He quickly realized it was Olivia.

"Liv! Liv, wake up!" Elliot yelled.

She continued to scream, he knew she was having a bad dream.

"Liv! Wake up! I'm here!" Elliot yelled.

Olivia's eyes opened. She then began to cry. Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia tighter.

"Don't let him hurt me." Olivia sobbed.

"Don't worry I'm here." Elliot said.

Olivia continued to cry.

"El?" Olivia asked.

"Yes?" Elliot asked.

"I think I need to tell you about Sealview." Olivia said.


	8. Chapter 8

Elliot looked at her.

"You're ready to tell me?" he asked.

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"Ok." He said.

Olivia took a breath and began.

"Well, when they had the TB outbreak, I was angry they weren't telling us anything. I tried to ask Parker what was going but then he got all pissed I was asking. Then a riot started I guess because of me. Harris came in and asked who started it and Parker said I did. Harris grabbed me and took me away. I didn't know he was taking me to the basement."

Olivia let a tear slid down her cheek. Elliot wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Well, when we got down there I wondered what was going on, but then he showed me the mattress." She said.

"It's ok Liv, you can tell me." Elliot said.

Olivia bit her lip and continued on. "I knew then what was going on, I tried screaming for help, but it was useless. I tried to fight back as much as I could. At one point I got away from him and tried to hide, but there weren't many hiding spots so he found me. Then he handcuffed me to the door and he…he…he undid his pants and that's when Fin came in and stopped him. It was the closest I have ever been to being raped."

When she finished, Olivia burst into tears. Elliot held her in his arms and stroked her hair. He had never seen Olivia like this, he hated that bastard for doing that to her. Elliot was glad Harris was in jail.

"Liv, just know it wasn't you fault." Elliot told her.

"I tried telling myself that, but it can be hard to believe." Olivia said.

"Liv, he took advantage of you, it's not your fault," he said, "I'm glad you told me."

"I thought it might help to not think about it as much. It's been awhile since I had a nightmare." She told him.

Elliot held her close. "I'm here now."

Olivia smiled and dug her face into Elliot's chest. He started stroking her hair.

"Olivia, I love you." He told her.

Olivia smiled; it felt so good for her to be loved. "I love you too."

**SVU**

The next day, Elliot was back at work and sitting at his desk across from Olivia. She was typing up reports on her computer.

"Good to have you back Stabler." Fin said.

"Good to be back." Elliot laughed.

Suddenly, they heard.

"Olivia?"

All the detectives recognized the voice, Olivia looked up.

"What do you want Porter?" Olivia asked bitterly.

"I know you're mad about what happened last time we saw each other." Dean said.

"You're damn right; I'm surprised you can show your face here." Olivia said.

"Well, I just thought since you kissed me then, maybe you would like go out to dinner." Dean said.

"You really think I would want to go out with a prick like you?" Olivia asked.

"It's not like you're going out with anyone else." Dean said.

Olivia wanted to so badly to tell him about her and Elliot, but she knew that would be risking their jobs. She kept silent then; Elliot was at a loss for words.

"Just think about it, ok?" Dean asked as he put a piece of paper with his number on it on her desk.

Dean turned around and left, Olivia was still silent. She left the paper where Dean placed it. Olivia got up from her desk and walked up to the cribs. A few seconds later, Elliot went up to the cribs to check on her. When he walked in, he saw her lying on a bed. He sat on a bed across from her.

"You know Dean's a prick." Elliot said breaking the silence.

"Do you think this will really work out between us?" Olivia asked.

"Liv, how could you say that? We've been partners and best friends for 12 years. Of course it can." Elliot told her.

"Then why can't we tell anyone at work?" Olivia asked.

Elliot knew where she was going with this.

"Maybe we should talk to Cragen. Worse thing is we won't be partners, he would probably pair me up with Munch and you with Fin." Elliot said.

"I guess you're right, it's worth a shot. Then I can tell Porter to take a hike." Olivia smiled.

"Alright let's go." Elliot said.

The two walked out of the crib and went to Cragen's office. They closed the door behind them.

"What's up?" Cragen asked.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other.

"We came here to talk to you about something." Olivia said.

"Ok." Cragen said.

"We're not sure how you'll take this." Olivia said.

"Tell me and see." Cragen said.

"Olivia and I have become romantically involved." Elliot told him.

Cragen was silent.

"Cap?" Olivia asked.

He was still silent.

"If you need to reassign us to different partners, that's fine. We talked about it." Olivia said.

Cragen let out a chuckle.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other.

"Something funny Cap?" Elliot asked.

"Just thinking how I owe Fin money now." Cragen smiled.

"So you're ok with this?" Olivia asked.

"Listen, everyone knew there was something between you two. We all were just wondering when that was going to happened. Fin said was after Elliot got divorced and Munch said you two would wait until one of you didn't work for SVU anymore or something like that. Half of the precinct took Fin's side and half took Munch's side and now I owe Fin's side money." Cragen told them.

"So can we still be partners?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, as long as you don't bring your personal life to work." Cragen said.

"Thank you." Elliot and Olivia said at the same time.

"Just one more thing." Cragen said.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Put an end to this bet." Cragen smiled.

Elliot and Olivia smiled and clasped hands. They opened the door and walked back into the squad room.

"You two together?" Fin asked.

Elliot and Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Ha Munch! Pay up." Fin smiled.

Elliot and Olivia returned to their desks.

"Now let me call Porter and tell him I'm not available." Olivia smiled picking up her phone and dialing Porter's number.

"Congrats Man." Fin said giving Elliot a pat on the back.

"Same, can you two still be partners?" Munch asked.

"Yeah." Elliot said.

"Good, SVU would fall apart if you two weren't working together." Munch smiled.

Elliot smiled and then heard Olivia hang up the phone.

"Well?" Elliot asked.

"He won't be bothering me again." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled and leaned over and kissed Olivia. The room filled with cheers and the two smiled and kissed again.


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia woke up to a pair of familiar arms around her. She smiled to herself. It's been a couple of months since she and Elliot had come out about their relationship. She carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Elliot. She succeeded and walked into the bathroom to get ready for work.

Elliot woke up a little while later to the sound of the shower running. How Olivia always managed to wake up before him, he did not understand. He slowly got out of bed and started to change his clothes.

Once Olivia was done in the bathroom, she walked out and smiled at Elliot.

"Morning." She smiled as she kissed him.

"Morning." Elliot smiled back as he returned the kiss.

"You need to brush your teeth." She giggled.

"I was waiting for you to finish up in the bathroom." He grinned.

"Well, it's all yours now. I'll make us some coffee." She said as she walked out.

After they were both ready and had their coffee, they headed off towards work.

**SVU**

"You two came in just in time." Cragen said as soon as the two walked through the door.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked.

"A teenage girl was found raped and murdered in Central Park." Cragen told them.

Elliot and Olivia went to go check it out. They met up with Melinda and CSU when they got there.

"Have anything for us?" Elliot asked.

"We found ID on her. Maggie Williams, she was 16 years old. Lived in Queens." Someone from CSU told them.

"Same age as Lizzie." Elliot told Olivia.

They walked over to Melinda.

"It was clear she was raped. Panties tore and fluids found. I saw that our perp cut her throat. And look at her fingernails." Melinda said holding up the girl's hand to the detectives.

"She fought back." Olivia said.

"Yes, which means more DNA for us. It seems to have taken place around midnight. This is all I have now; I'll tell you if I learn anything else." Melinda said.

Olivia nodded, she noticed Elliot staring at the girl's body.

"What's wrong El?" Olivia asked.

"I know her." Elliot said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Lizzie's friend. When I heard the name, I didn't think it could be her, but looking at her it is. I have to talk to Lizzie." Elliot said as he turned and started walking back to the car.

"Need me to come with you?" Olivia asked.

"Might as well, Cragen might get mad if it was just me questioning my daughter." Elliot said.

Elliot and Olivia drove to his old house in Queens. They knocked on the door and Kathy answered.

"What do you want?" Kathy asked.

"We need to talk to Lizzie." Elliot said.

"About what?" Kathy asked.

"About Maggie." Elliot said.

"What about Maggie?" Kathy asked.

"I can't tell you just yet, just let us talk to Lizzie." Elliot said.

"Dad? Is that you?" Lizzie's voice said.

She came into view. 

"Dad! Olivia! What are you guys doing here?" Lizzie asked.

"We need to talk to you in private." Elliot said.

**SVU**

Lizzie sat on her bed while Elliot sat next to her and Olivia sat on a chair across from them.

"I can't believe it. I just saw her yesterday." Lizzie said tearing up.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Elliot asked.

"Well, she came over after school and we did homework then she left around 5:00 p.m. to walk home. I should have had mom drive her home." Lizzie said.

"Lizzie, this wasn't your fault." Olivia told her.

"I know, I just wish I could have done something." Lizzie said.

Elliot leaned in and hugged his daughter.

**SVU**

Elliot and Olivia were back at the precinct.

"So when did you want to tell me that you know the victim?" Cragen asked Elliot.

"How did you know?" Elliot asked.

"Melinda overheard you telling Olivia." Cragen said.

"I talk to my daughter and told me all that she could, some information might help." Elliot said.

"Good, because I want you off the case. You too Liv." Cragen said.

"What? I understand why you want me off the case, but Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"She's involved with you which could make her more involved with the case." Cragen said as he walked away and into his office.

Elliot slammed his fist onto his desk.

"Elliot! It's okay!" Olivia said trying to calm him down.

"No it's not! I didn't want this to happen today!" Elliot exclaimed.

"Why today?" Olivia asked.

"Because of the surprise I had for you." Elliot asked.

"What surprise?" Olivia asked.

Elliot got down on one knee and pulled out a small box. Olivia's mouth dropped.

"I thought this would be the perfect place." Elliot smiled.

He held her hand.

"Olivia Benson, I love you with all my heart. I've loved you all the years we have been partners. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" he asked opening the box revealing the diamond engagement ring.

Olivia was in shock but finally she smiled and said.

"Yes."

Elliot gave her a kiss while everyone cheered for them. He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her again.


	10. Chapter 10

After a few weeks the case was solved and closed. It's been a few months now since Elliot proposed.

"El, it smells good as usual." Olivia said as she smelled the dinner Elliot was making.

"Thanks." Elliot smiled.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot.

"So I decided who I want my bridesmaids to be." She said.

"Oh really? Who?" he asked.

"Well, your daughters, Melinda, Casey, and Alex as my maid of honor." She said.

"Alex? I thought she was in Africa." Elliot said.

"Yeah, but we Skyped and I told her all about it. She'll be here soon." Olivia smiled.

"Good." He smiled.

"Who are you thinking of for your groomsmen?" she asked.

"Well, Dickie, Cragen, Fin, Munch, and your brother." He told her.

"Thanks for having Simon be one of your groomsmen." She smiled.

"I know what it means to you, and thanks for having my daughters as your bridesmaids." He told her.

"It's no problem, I love them like they were my own." She told him.

Elliot smiled.

"El, should we invite Kathy?" she asked.

Elliot stopped for moment. "I don't think it would be a good idea."

"Alright just asking." She said.

"I know." He told her.

"Alright, you have to let go of me if I want to serve dinner." Elliot smiled.

"Fine." Olivia giggled as she let go.

Olivia went to sit down at the table and Elliot put food on her plate and his plate and then he sat down.

**SVU**

The next day at work, they were hard at work solving a case. They were all in the squad room when they heard.

"Elliot!"

Everyone turned to find Kathy holding a newspaper.

"What do you want?" Elliot asked.

"So you got engaged to Olivia?" Kathy exclaimed.

"How did you find out?" Elliot asked.

"The announcements in the newspaper!" Kathy said as she showed him the newspaper.

"And why do you have a problem with this? Aren't you with what's-his-face?" Elliot asked.

"His name is Michael and yes I'm with him and happy." Kathy said.

"Well, then stay out of what I do in my love life!" Elliot yelled.

"Fine, I just wish you told me. Do the kids know?" Kathy asked.

"Yes, they're in the wedding." Elliot told her.

Kathy nodded. "Just don't expect me to come. Have a good life."

She turned around, leaving the newspaper, and walked away.

Olivia came over to read the announcement.

"Who did this?" Olivia asked.

"Guilty." Cragen said.

"What?" Olivia and Elliot asked.

"I fill like Olivia's father and the father is supposed to do this, so I did. I didn't think Kathy would get upset." Cragen told them.

"It's fine, thank you." Elliot said.

"Yes, thank you." Olivia smiled.

Elliot turned to Olivia.

"I can't wait to marry you." He smiled.

"Same." She smiled back.


	11. Chapter 11

The day has finally arrived. Elliot and Olivia were getting married. Olivia stood in the back of the church about to start walking up the aisle. She couldn't believe she was getting married and it was to Elliot. This was truly one of the best days of her life.

Her bridesmaids had walked up and the music began to play. Olivia began to walk. She didn't look at everyone who was attending the wedding, she focused on one person. Elliot.

He smiled at her. He was happy he was marrying Olivia. She had always been there for him through everything. He had realized she was his true love.

Olivia smiled back and continued to walk up the aisle. When she reached the end, Elliot took her hand. And so the ceremony began.

The whole ceremony was beautiful. When it got time for the vows, everyone began to tear up.

"The couple has decided to write their own vows." The priest said.

Elliot was first. He held her hands and began.

"Olivia, it took more than a decade to get here, but we're finally here. I love you so much. You're my best friend. I'm happy that after today I can also call you my wife. You are the greatest. You love my kids and they love you. You are great at talking to victims and can kick a perp's ass. You are a truly amazing woman. I love you."

Elliot then slid the wedding ring on her finger. Olivia smiled and had a few tears coming down her cheek. Then she began.

"Elliot, I've loved you for so long. I'm so happy we can finally celebrate it. You have been my best friend for so long and so to be my husband. You helped me through a lot, like things about my mom and when I found my brother. You are the greatest person and so glad that I found you. I love you."

Olivia then slid the wedding ring on his finger. Elliot smiled, leaned in, and gave her a kiss.

"Olivia Benson, do you take Elliot Stabler as your husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." Olivia smiled.

"And do you Elliot Stabler, take Olivia Benson as your wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Elliot smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Elliot leaned in and gave Olivia a passionate kiss.

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler!" the priest announced.

Elliot and Olivia smiled at everyone and then began to walk down the aisle followed by their bridesmaids and groomsmen.

Then they took all the wedding pictures.

**SVU**

The reception had started and they had eaten dinner. Now it was time for dancing.

"Now time for Elliot's and Olivia's first dance as husband and wife."

Elliot and Olivia walked out and began to dance. After a few minutes, the DJ said.

"Now everyone who is in love, can join them."

Fin and Melinda began to dance since they began to date a few months ago since Melinda divorced her husband. Cragen and his wife danced. Casey and her date were dancing. The most surprising was when Alex and Munch began to dance together.

"Since when did that happened?" Olivia asked.

"I don't know, but it's good for them." Elliot said.

"Agree." Olivia said.

**SVU**

It was a great reception and afterwards Olivia and Elliot went back to now their apartment for the wedding night.

"Finally." Elliot smiled as they made their way into the bedroom.

He kissed her and she kissed him back.

"Ok let me get out of my dress." Olivia said.

"Ok." Elliot said.

"Unzip me?" she asked as her back faced Elliot.

Elliot nodded and unzipped the dress. He watched as Olivia took the dressed off and was down to her bra and panties.

"Don't just stand there, get undressed!" Olivia giggled.

"Ok." Elliot smiled.

They were then both down to their underwear and then got into bed. And you all know what happens next.


	12. Chapter 12

Olivia and Elliot sat on the plane to the Bahamas for their honeymoon. Olivia kept looking at the wedding ring on her finger and smiled.

"I can't believe we're married." Olivia said.

"I know, it's like a very good dream." Elliot said.

"I love you." Olivia smiled.

"I love you Mrs. Olivia Stabler." Elliot smiled as he kissed her.

The plane landed, and the two got to their hotel and check in and then began their honeymoon.

**SVU**

"Alright, with Olivia and Elliot gone, we'll have to work harder in order to get everything done." Cragen said.

"That means stop throwing a toy football." He said to Munch and Fin.

Fin grabbed the ball and put it in his desk.

"Gillian, how did court go?" Cragen asked when she walked into the squad room.

"He was guilty on all accounts." She smiled.

"It's funny, yesterday we were all dressed up for Elliot's and Olivia's wedding and now we're back at work." Gillian said.

"Yeah, and we have to work harder since Liv and Elliot are on their honeymoon." Fin said.

"What do you expect? We're short two detectives." Gillian said.

"Yeah, yeah." Fin said.

"But all you guys have to do as of now is paperwork." Cragen told them.

"My favorite thing." Munch said sarcastically.

**SVU**

Elliot and Olivia were lying on the beach, soaking up the sun.

"This is great." Olivia smiled.

"I agree." Elliot said.

"You look damn sexy in that bikini." He added.

"And you don't look that bad yourself." She giggled.

"I wonder how the guys are holding up without us." Olivia added.

"Probably can't deal with it." Elliot joked.

Olivia laughed at the comment.

**SVU**

A girl around 20 years old walked into the squad room. Fin noticed her.

"Hi, may I help you?" Fin asked.

"Is this the Special Victims Unit?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm Detective Tutuola. What do you need?" he asked.

"My name is Ashley Johnson and I was raped." She said.

"Did you go to the hospital yet?" Fin asked.

"No." Ashley said.

"Well, we need to get a rape kit done there. We'll give you a ride. Is there anyone you want to call to be with you?" Fin asked.

"My roommate, all my family is back home in Ohio." Ashley said.

"Ok call her and tell her to meet you at Mercy Hospital." Fin said.

After the rape kit was done, Fin and Munch had asked questions to Ashley about the attack. After she was gone, Fin and Munch were talking.

"Liv and Elliot are sure going to come back to a tough case." Fin said.

"Oh yes, all we know is that she attends Columbia and that her attacker is a student because she saw some on his college id card that all she read was he goes to Columbia and his first name starts with a 'D' I just hope to solve this." Munch said.

"Hopefully Liv and Elliot get plenty of relaxation before they come back." Munch added.


	13. Chapter 13

Munch and Fin were right; Olivia and Elliot did come back to the tough case. The good news was when they did come back; they had a small group of suspects. Olivia and Elliot were interviewing one.

"So you had class with Ashley?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah." The suspect James said.

"We heard you had a crush on her." Olivia said as a wave of nausea hit her.

"Ashley is hot. Blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect tan. She is also a great person." James said.

"So you raped her to get with her." Elliot said.

"No I didn't. I would never." James said.

Another wave of nausea hit Olivia, this time it felt like she was going to throw up.

"You finish up, I'm going to be outside." She told Elliot as she walked out.

Olivia walked out of the building and ran to a bush. She bent over and vomited. Moments later, she felt a hand on her back. She stood and found Elliot.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, just got a little sick," she said, "what happened with James?"

"Said he was at the library when Ashley was attacked, and a ton of people were there to see him." He told her.

They rode back to the precinct. When they walked into the squad room, Munch had made a fresh pot of coffee. Olivia got a whiff of it and ran straight to the bathroom to throw up. When she walked back, Munch said.

"My coffee isn't that bad!"

"I'm just not in the mood for coffee." Olivia lied.

She sat at her desk and starting typing at her computer. She knew Elliot, Munch, and Fin were looking at her wondering what was going on. So she got up and walked up to the cribs. Elliot followed her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'm a couple days late." Olivia told him.

"And you've been throwing up." Elliot said.

"That could only mean one thing." She said.

"Well, are you happy with this possibility?" he asked.

"Yes." She smiled.

Elliot gave her hug.

"After work, we'll go see a doctor to make sure. Ok?" he asked.

"Ok." She smiled.

**SVU**

Olivia sat on the white table as Elliot was near her sitting on a blue seat. She had just gone through some tests and they were waiting to see what the results were. The doctor finally came in.

"Well?" Olivia asked.

"Congratulations Mrs. Stabler, you're pregnant." The doctor smiled.

Olivia smiled and gave Elliot a hug. The doctor went over some informational things.

When the left, they headed back home. As they sat in the car, Olivia placed her hand on her stomach.

"I can't believe this is happening." Olivia said.

Elliot smiled. "You're going to make a great mom."

"Thanks El." She smiled.

"This is not the way back to the apartment." Olivia said looking out the window.

"I know." Elliot said.

Moments later, they pulled into the parking lot of a bookstore.

"Come on." Elliot said.

The two went inside and he led her to a certain section. All the books about pregnancy and raising babies.

"Go ahead, pick which ones you want." He said.

"Thanks." She smiled as she hugged him.

Olivia picked out a few books and then they paid for the books and left. They drove back to the apartment. Elliot started making dinner as Olivia began reading the books. Once Elliot was finished making dinner, the two sat down and ate.

"Learning a lot?" Elliot asked.

"Oh yeah." Olivia told him.

**SVU**

During the night, Olivia got up and went into the kitchen. Elliot had noticed and wondered what she was doing. He found her in the kitchen eating a pickle with peanut butter.

"You were craving that?" Elliot asked.

"Hey be nice!" Olivia said.

"Fine, I'm going back to bed." Elliot said as he walked back to the bed.

When Olivia wasn't having a craving anymore, she also went back to bed. When she laid down, Elliot wrapped his arms around.

"I'm so excited." He told her.

Olivia smiled. "Me too."

And with that the two drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Sorry I had been gone for awhile! I was helping out with the musical at my school and it took all my time away!**

Olivia was now three months pregnant and had a small bump. Cragen had put her on desk duty and she hated it.

"I wish I could be out there." Olivia said.

"You know it's for the better, you don't want to hurt the baby." Elliot said.

"Yeah I know." Olivia said.

Elliot was used to it now, Olivia was craving and her hormones were all over the place.

"Ugh my neck is sore." Olivia said as she rubbed her neck.

Elliot got up and walked over to where Olivia was sitting and started to massage her neck.

"Thanks El, this feels great." Olivia said.

"No problem, anything for you." Elliot told her.

Suddenly Maureen came in looking upset.

"What's wrong?" Elliot asked his daughter as he walked over to her.

"Mom went to Vegas with Michael and they elope while they were there! I know Kathleen, Dickie, Lizzie, and I are mad about she did to you but she should have had us there! We're her kids." Maureen told him.

"What about Eli?" Elliot asked.

"She said she wanted to bring him to Vegas, so he was at her wedding. He's the favorite now because he doesn't know what's going on. I'm so glad I live on my own so I don't have to see my mother. Kathleen is going to move in with me to get away from her. Dickie and Lizzie are glad they're in college and live on campus." Maureen said.

Elliot reached out and gave Maureen a hug. He couldn't believe Kathy would do this to their children.

"Oh, Olivia, I forgot to tell you congratulations." Maureen smiled.

"Thanks Maureen." Olivia said as she got up and hugged her.

"Well, I have to go now. Kathleen is moving in today." Maureen said as she hugged her dad goodbye and then hugged Olivia goodbye.

"Man, Kathy is a bitch and crazy." Elliot said.

"El, don't think about her. Think about our baby." Olivia said as she placed his hand on her stomach.

"You're right, thanks Liv." He said as he kissed her.

"This child will grow up having a fantastic mother." He told her.

"And a fantastic father." She told him.

He smiled and hugged her.

"You have no idea how happy I am that we're married and having a baby." Elliot told her.

"Only took us 12 years to get here." Olivia giggled and smiled.

**SVU**

A couple months had passed and the two were going to Olivia's doctor appointment to find out the sex of the baby. Olivia laid on the white table holding Elliot's hand. The doctor ran the ultrasound on her growing belly.

"Congratulations it's a girl." He smiled.

Olivia and Elliot smiled; as soon as they left they began to talk baby names.

"How about Emma? Or Lily? Or Kaylee?" Olivia asked.

"No daughter of mine is being named after a flower. What about Audrey? Or Savannah? Or Jasmine?" Elliot asked.

"Savannah makes me think of the city in Georgia. What about Arianna? Or Maya?" Olivia asked.

Before Elliot could say anything, Olivia added.

"Arianna Jasmine Stabler, just an idea of a full name."

"Or Audrey Ann Stabler. Or Sarah Savannah Stabler. She could be Triple S." Elliot said.

"There is no way I'm letting our daughter be Triple S. That's a thing for guys to do not girls." Olivia said.

"Well, I like Arianna Jasmine Stabler." Elliot said.

"And that shall be her name." she smiled as she looked down at her stomach.

"Little Arianna." He smiled.

"I can't believe this is really happening." Olivia said getting tears in her eyes.

Elliot reached down and grabbed her hand. "You're going to be great." he smiled towards her.

"Thanks El." She smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

A few months had passed and Olivia was due any day. She refused to take maturity leave until after the baby was born. She would just do desk duty.

So she sat at her desk typing on her computer. Elliot was in the interrogation room questioning a suspect.

Then Olivia felt a sharp pain.

"Ow." Olivia said quietly. Then she had another and another until she felt a liquid underneath her legs.

"Oh god." Olivia said.

"Liv, you ok?" Fin asked.

"Get Elliot." She said.

Fin could tell something was happening, so he ran to the interrogation room and knocked on the door. Elliot came out.

"What the hell was that for?" Elliot asked.

"Olivia told me to get you. I think she went into labor." Fin said.

"What? Take over for me questioning the suspect." Elliot told Fin.

Elliot ran to Olivia.

"What's going on?" Cragen asked.

"Olivia's in labor, we're going to the hospital." Elliot said.

"I'm coming with you. I want to be in the waiting room when it happens." Cragen said.

The three raced to the hospital. Olivia and Elliot went to a hospital room as she had her contractions. Cragen sat in the waiting room, calling Alex, Casey, Elliot's kids to tell them what was happening. He didn't have to call Munch and Fin since they were in the precinct when they left. He then remembered about Simon and called him. Minutes later, Elliot's kids, Alex, Casey, and even Simon began to show up.

Then it was time for Olivia to deliver her baby. She rushed into the delivery room where she pushed and pushed until little Arianna Jasmine Stabler was born. They wheeled Olivia back to her room, where everyone began to visit her. First was Elliot's kids.

"Our new half-sister." Kathleen smiled.

"She's so precious." Lizzie smiled.

"Another sister?" Dickie joked, "but I still love her anyway." He smiled.

"She's a great addition." Maureen smiled.

Little Eli just smiled as he looked at Arianna.

Next was Cragen, Alex, and Casey.

"Munch and Fin wanted to be here, but someone had to be in the precinct." Cragen said.

"It's ok, I understand." Olivia smiled.

"But she's adorable." Cragen added.

"You did good." Casey laughed.

"She really is cute. I can see how she resembles you two." Alex said.

After they left, Simon came in.

"Simon." Olivia smiled.

"Hey sis," Simon smiled, "wow I get to be an uncle."

"She's beautiful, just like my sister." Simon added.

"Thanks Simon." Olivia smiled.

After all the visits, which included Munch and Fin later, it was just Elliot, Olivia, and their new baby.

"I'm so happy she's here now." Elliot said.

"Me too. You don't have to go back to work right away, right?" Olivia asked.

"Yep, Cragen gave me a few days off." Elliot told her.

"Good." Olivia smiled.

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia, then kissed Arianna's forehead.

**SVU**

Olivia just spent the night in the hospital. She went home with Arianna and Elliot the next day. Olivia started to care for her daughter already. She fed her, changed her, and played with her. Elliot gave her advice that he picked up over the years. Elliot also loved and cared for his daughter so much. He helped rocked her to sleep and played with her. He also changed her a few times.

"I love these days of us being together, being a family." Elliot said as the three of them were cuddled together on the bed.

"Me too. I'm going to hate it when you go back to work. Do you think Cragen will give you a temporary partner?" Olivia asked.

"Probably, even though I don't want one." Elliot said.

"It will only be for a few months, when I am don nursing Arianna." Olivia said.

"I know." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia.

**SVU**

When Elliot returned to work, Cragen called him to his office to meet his temporary partner.

"Do I really have to have one? I'll be fine until Olivia gets back." Elliot said.

"It's only temporary. Turn around and meet your temporary partner." Cragen said.

Elliot turned around.

"Hey Elliot." Dani Beck said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I love them and they help me write faster! Well, except for the mean reviews, *cough cough* lisa, who can't even make a page *cough cough*. For anyone that writes mean reviews like that just don't write a fuckin review! Keep negative comments to yourself! Alright that's it! Thank you to everyone else for the good and wonderful comments. **

"Uh…Hi Dani." Elliot said.

"You said so excited to see me." Dani said sarcastically.

"It's just I'm surprised to see you." Elliot lied. He did not want Dani as his partner.

Elliot and Dani walked out of Cragen's office. Elliot sat back at his desk while Dani sat at Olivia's desk. Dani had moved a pen that was just lying on the desk and put it inside the desk.

"Don't mess up her desk." Elliot told Dani.

"Relax; I was just moving a pen." Dani said.

"Remember its still Olivia's desk." Elliot said.

"I know. So why is gone for a little bit?" Dani asked.

"She just had a baby. _Our _baby. We're _married._" Elliot told her.

"Oh I see." Dani said.

"I'll be right back." Elliot said as he got up. He went to the locker room and pulled out his cell phone and called Olivia.

"Hey El. Did you get your temporary partner?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Dani Beck." Elliot told her.

"Oh." Olivia said.

"Relax, I told her we're married. Don't worry." Elliot said.

"Ok, I trust you." Olivia said.

"I love you. How's Arianna?" Elliot asked.

"She's good. She's taking a nap. She sleeps a lot!" Olivia said.

"I wish I could be there." Elliot said.

"I wish you could too. Well, I'll let you get back to work. I love you." Olivia said.

"I love you too." Elliot said.

They hang up and Elliot went back to work.

**SVU**

Olivia had trusted Elliot, but she was still cautious about Dani. It had been a few hours since Elliot told her. She held Arianna in her arm. Then she heard a knock at the door. She went to opened it and was surprised to see who was there.

"Kathy?" she asked.

"I know, I'm like the last person you would want to talk to, but I need to talk to you Olivia." Kathy said.

"Come in." Olivia said.

Kathy walked in and Olivia closed the door behind her.

"You can sit down." Olivia said.

Kathy sat on the couch while Olivia sat in rocker across from her.

"Lizzie told me you and Elliot had baby. Name?" Kathy asked.

"Arianna." Olivia told her.

"Beautiful." Kathy said.

"Kathy, I'm sorry if this sounds mean, but why are you here? You've treated me horrible recently." Olivia said.

"Well, I called Elliot at work to tell him his weekend with Eli was coming up. Only he didn't pick up the phone, some female did. Dani Beck." Kathy said.

"I know, he told me." Olivia said.

"Well, I just remember the last time she was around. I had wanted you to come back so bad to me his partner again. I did not trust her. I know Elliot and I were in the process of getting divorce then but I still did not like her." Kathy said.

"So?" Olivia asked.

"Well, just know I'm on your side. I want to make peace with you. I know I've been a bitch to you lately." Kathy asked.

"Are you sure? You're not going to just be a frenemy now, you're actually different now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Michael convinced me to be a better person. So what do you say, try and be friends?" Kathy asked.

"Ok." Olivia smiled.

"Thank you Olivia." Kathy smiled as she gave her a hug.

**SVU**

Elliot came home for his lunch break. He opened the door and yelled.

"Olivia, I'm home!"

Olivia looked up from sitting in the rocker and smiled. Elliot noticed a blonde sitting on the couch.

"Home for lunch?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to see you and Arianna. We have a visitor?" Elliot asked.

Kathy turned around. "Hey Elliot."

"What's going on here?" Elliot asked.

"Kathy wanted to make peace." Olivia told him.

"Really? After all the shit you put us through?" Elliot asked Kathy.

"I know, but Michael convinced me to be a better person. Now that I have him, I am totally fine that you're with Olivia. It was just our time to separate. I'm meant to be with Michael now and you're meant to be with Olivia now." Kathy told him.

"Wow, you sound serious. I believe you." Elliot told her.

"Anyways, did that Dani Beck tell you I called?" Kathy asked.

"No." Elliot said.

"Of course, anyways I was calling you to remind you your weekend with Eli is coming up." Kathy said.

"Alright thanks." Elliot said.

So the three continued to talk until Kathy said.

"Well, I better get going. Nice seeing you two."

Kathy got up and gave Olivia and Elliot a hug goodbye and then she left.

"Well, do you trust her?" Elliot asked.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"Olivia, I love you and Arianna. I will never hurt you." Elliot told her.

"I love you too." Olivia said as she kissed Elliot.

**Author's Note: Review! Also read my story "Secrets" it's a SVU and Secret Life of the American Teenager crossover and review! It has no reviews right now! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: So I forgot that for partners I put Elliot with Munch and Olivia with Fin since they're married. So that means Dani is Fin's temporary partner not Elliot's! But she is still annoying towards Elliot!**

"Alright, do we have any leads?" Cragen asked his detectives about their new case.

"Maggie was on her way home from work. She was pulled into the alley and raped. He ex, Joe, has a history of violence. He knows where she works and when she works. After they broke up, her friends said he had been stalking her. So I think he is our perp." Elliot said.

"What about Joe's best friend, Alex? Maggie's best friend Lucy said he had a little crush on her." Dani said. It had been a couple weeks since she came.

"Munch and I questioned him, seems like he couldn't hurt a fly." Elliot said.

"He could have snapped. He waited for so long and just had to have Maggie." Dani said.

"Well, I don't think he did it. DNA will prove that it is Joe. We got his sample sent into the lab." Elliot said.

"Whatever." Dani said as she walked up to the cribs.

"Go easy on her." Cragen said.

"What do you mean? I am." Elliot said.

"We all miss Olivia, but she can't be here now. Dani is here now." Cragen said.

"I know." Elliot said.

"Go up and talk to her." Cragen ordered.

Elliot said nothing and walked up to the cribs. He found Dani lying on a bed.

"Oh hey Elliot." Dani said.

"Cragen wanted me to talk to you." Elliot said.

"I'm glad." Dani said as she got up and walked over to Elliot.

"I know this is just temporary, Olivia will be back." Elliot said.

"I know, but I'm here right now." Dani said as she came closer to Elliot.

"Dani…" Elliot started.

"I've missed you." Dani smiled now inches from his face.

"Dani, no. I'm married to Olivia." Elliot said pushing Dani away and walking out.

He came back to his desk, Cragen spotted him and asked.

"Well? Did you two talk?"

Elliot said nothing and returned to his work. Meanwhile, Dani walked back smiling.

**SVU**

Elliot came home that night.

"Liv, I'm home!" Elliot said.

Olivia came out and greeted Elliot with a kiss.

"Arianna won't get to sleep. I think she wanted to see her daddy." Olivia said handing Arianna to Elliot.

Elliot smiled at his daughter. He rocked her as she drifted off to sleep. When she was asleep, Elliot put her in her crib in the nursery. He walked out and shut the door. He went up to Olivia and gave her a passionate kiss. He dragged her to the bedroom.

"Tonight?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, I'm in the mood." Elliot said as he kissed her again.

Olivia smiled and kissed him. They laid down on the bed.

"Did something happen at work to make want to do it?" Olivia asked.

Elliot didn't respond. Olivia pulled away.

"Did something happen with Dani?" she asked.

"I hadn't been going easy on her, Cragen told me to talk to her. When I went to talk to her, she tried to do something, but I pulled away and walked away before she could. After that I just wanted you so badly." He told her.

Olivia was glad he wasn't tempted by Dani. So she kissed him again. Elliot kissed her and started to take off her clothes as Olivia started to take off his clothes.

"I love you." Elliot said.

"I love you too." Olivia said as she kissed him as the two went under the covers. And so the two made love.

"That was great." Elliot said out of breath.

"Round 2?" Olivia asked.

"You're on." Elliot smiled as they did it again.

When they were finally finished, they were exhausted.

"Alright, I'm tired now." Elliot said.

"Let's just cuddle and fall asleep." Olivia said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around Olivia.


	18. Chapter 18

The SVU squad had a tough case. It was 8:00 p.m. and Elliot knew it was going to be a long night. He picked up his office phone and called Olivia.

"Hello?" Olivia answered.

"Liv, i just called to tell you that i don't know when I'll be home. We have a tough case and looks like Cragen wants us to stay for awhile." Elliot told her.

"Alright, thanks for telling me. I'll put your dinner in the fridge." Olivia said.

"I miss you." he told her.

"I miss you too." she said.

"And I love you and Arianna." he said.

"I love you too." she told him.

"Don't wait up, get to sleep." he said.

"Alright, bye. Love you." she said.

"Love you too." he said as he hung up.

"Who was that?" Dani asked.

"My wife, Olivia." Elliot said.

"Oh." Dani said.

**SVU**

2:30 in the morning. Elliot was cranky, he didn't want to see anyone at this time, he wanted to be asleep in his bed with Olivia.

"Alright, i need a little break. I'll be in the crib." Elliot said walking up to the crib.

He laid down on one of the cots. He shut his eyes and soon feel asleep. He dreamed he was a home with Olivia.

About 10 minutes, he was woken up to somebody on top of him. Dani.

"Dani? What the hell are you doing?" Elliot asked.

"Don't move." Dani said.

She put all of her weight on his body to keep him lying down. She held his head and slammed her lips into his. Elliot was struggling to get her off. She kept holding him down and kissing him. Elliot finally was able to move one of his legs and kneed her in the stomach. She fell off the cot.

"What the hell were you doing?" Elliot yelled.

"I want you Elliot." Dani said.

"Well, I don't! I don't even want to see you! You are a bitch! I don't want you, I want Olivia! I love Olivia!" Elliot screamed.

He ran out of the cribs and went straight to Cragen's office. He slammed the door behind him.

"Elliot?" Cragen asked.

"I have some vacation time. I'm taking it now." Elliot told him.

"What happened?" Cragen asked.

"I don't want to talk about. I want to go home." Elliot said.

"Alright, take your vacation time." Cragen said.

"Thanks." Elliot said.

Elliot walked out and grabbed his stuff. He didn't even look at Dani who was now sitting at Olivia's desk. He went to his car and drove home.

3:15 a.m. Elliot arrived home. He changed out of his clothes until he was just in his underwear and crawled into bed with Olivia. He gently put his arms around trying to not to wake her, but he failed.

"You're home. You all got the case solved?" Olivia asked.

"No." Elliot told her.

"Then how are you home?" Olivia asked.

"I'm taking my vacation time now." Elliot told her.

"Why now in the middle of the night?" Olivia asked.

Elliot was silent.

"El, what happened? You can tell me." Olivia said.

"Dani." Elliot said.

"What did she do?" Olivia asked.

"I went up to the cribs to take a nap and woke up to her on top of me and kissing me. I then kneed her to get her off." Elliot told her.

"Oh." Olivia said turning away from him.

"Liv, don't be upset." Elliot said.

"I'll be fine." Olivia said turning her head.

Elliot pulled her head back. "Olivia, I love you. I would never want to hurt you." he told her.

"I love you too, it feels nice to hear it." she smiled.

Elliot smiled and kissed her. Soon the two fell asleep in each other's arms.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Sorry I've been MIA for all my stories I moved into college a few weeks ago and I've been crazy busy! I'll update more now!**

Elliot woke up with his arms around Olivia. He has been on "vacation" for a week now. He wanted to wait until Olivia went back to work so he didn't have to be around Dani. He smiled looking at Olivia sleeping. He was happy to be with her.

Arianna then started to cry. Olivia slowly got up.

"Shh, I'll get her." Elliot told her.

Elliot got up and went over to Arianna's crib. He picked her up.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he asked.

Elliot sniffed her diaper. "Somebody needs a change and probably a bath."

Elliot changed her diaper and set her back in her crib. He then threw on some sweats and picked her up again and gave her a bath. He set her back in her crib.

"She's probably hungry now." Olivia said now up and dressed.

"Alright, I'll get ready for the day as you feed her." Elliot said.

**SVU**

When it was finally time for Olivia to go back to work, Kathleen came over to watch Arianna.

Olivia and Elliot walked through the doors. Fin and Munch had made a welcome back sign for her. Everyone was happy Olivia was back.

"Elliot, come here." Fin said.

Elliot walked over to Fin. "What?"

"You never have to worry about Dani again." Fin told him.

"Why?" Elliot asked.

"Because yesterday she was offered a job in California and took it." Fin told him.

Elliot just smiled and went over to his desk. Dani was gone.

Suddenly, they got a call. Elliot and Olivia went out to the scene.

"I'm glad you back working now. It wasn't the same without you." Elliot told her.

"I'm glad to be back. I do miss Arianna, but I love this job." Olivia said.

"I miss her too." Elliot said.

They arrived at the scene.

"What happened?" Olivia asked the frantic young woman.

"I got into a fight with my ex and he r..r..r..raped me." She said.

"Alright, we need to get you to a hospital. What's your name?" Olivia asked.

"Hannah, but there's more." She said.

"What?" Olivia asked.

"My ex has gotten me pregnant a year ago. And when he attacked me, he also attacked my baby. I remember him taking my baby girl into the bathroom. Her name is Regina." Hannah told her.

Olivia walked into the bathroom with Elliot. They found the baby in a water filled bath tube.

"He slit the baby's wrists. What a horrible son of a bitch." Elliot said.

Olivia was silent.

"Liv, you ok?" Elliot asked.

She said nothing then she spoke up. "I'm going to ride with Hannah to the hospital."

**SVU**

Olivia stay with Hannah during the rape kit exam. While she was getting dressed again, Olivia was in the hallway when Elliot showed up.

"Liv, are you ok?" Elliot asked.

"When I saw that baby in the tube, my mind flashed to Arianna." Olivia said fighting back tears.

"Oh Liv." Elliot said as he hugged her.

"Don't she's fine. She has a wonderful mother." Elliot told her.

"And a wonderful father." Olivia smiled.

**Author's Note: Hope you liked it! I wanted to write a chapter about when Olivia goes back to work. And for the season premiere of SVU I was about to cry at the end. I hope they have Elliot at least call Olivia! I hope that Chris Meloni will come back as a guest star for a episode! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: So I feel like flashing forward a little bit. I don't really feel like writing about Arianna as a baby. **

6 years have gone by and Elliot and Olivia were loving their life and were happy.

"I can't believe Aria is turning 6!" Olivia said.

"I know, and now we're planning her sixth birthday party." Elliot said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Arianna aka Aria yelled running through the squad room towards her parents' desks. Kathleen followed with a 3 year old on her hip.

"Sorry, but she pulled the whole 'its my birthday week' and begged me to take her here." Kathleen told them handing Olivia her son.

Olivia had given birth to Brody Daniel Stabler 3 years ago.

"Hey Brody." Olivia said giving the 3 year old a kiss on the cheek. Brody giggled.

"Mommy, all my friends can come to my party!" Aria smiled.

"That's great sweetie." Olivia said smiling at her daughter.

"Well, look it's my favorite birthday girl." Fin said.

"Uncle Fin!" Aria smiled hugging Fin.

"Don't forget to go see Uncle Munch, I think he has some goodies in his desk." Fin smiled.

Aria's face lit up and she ran over to Munch's desk. She came back.

"It has white fuzz all over." Aria said. **(A/N: I did this because I recently watch an old episode where Elliot told the twins the same thing.) **

"Aria, don't eat that," Olivia said as she handed Brody to Elliot, "that white fuzz will make you sick." She said as she grabbed the bag and threw it all.

"Hey why did you throw away my leftovers?" Munch asked.

"There was mold on it." Olivia said.

"Hi Uncle Munch." Aria smiled.

"Hey squint." Munch smiled giving her a hug.

Cragen and Alex soon joined them and both greeted Aria and Brody. Cragen had pretty much been like a grandpa to Aria and Brody. The two kids ran to them and hugged them. Cragen picked up Aria and said to everyone.

"Guess whose coming into town for Aria's birthday."

"Me." They heard a voice.

"Aunt Casey!" Aria yelled. Cragen let her down and she and Brody ran over to her and hugged her.

"I hadn't missed your birthday before. I had to come." Casey told Aria.

"Thanks for coming Casey. We've missed you." Olivia said hugging her friend.

"I've missed you all too. But I also brought someone with me." Casey said.

Suddenly, someone appeared next to Casey.

"Hey everyone." Chester Lake said.

Everyone was in shock. They haven't seen him since he shot that police officer. Lake walked over to Fin.

"Hey Lake, its good to see you." Fin said.

"Same man, I have missed everyone." Lake said.

"So Casey told me we were going to be celebrating Olivia's and Elliot's daughter's birthday. I didn't know you two got together." Lake said.

"Well, Kathy and I divorced and then it kind of just happened." Elliot told him.

"Lake, this is our daughter Arianna or Aria for short and our son Brody." Olivia said since her kids were standing next to her.

"Hi Aria, I'm Chester." Lake smiled at her.

"Hi Brody, I'm Chester." Lake smiled at him.

"Lake and I bumped into each one day. We started hanging out and now we're dating." Casey told them.

"Wow, I'm happy for you two." Olivia smiled.

**SVU**

It was the night of Aria's party. She was wearing a new dress her parents had gotten her for her birthday.

Now since Elliot and Olivia had two kids, they moved out of the apartment and into a house in Queens. Elliot had also wanted to be closer to his other kids so he could spend more time with them and that's why they moved to Queens.

Anyways, the first to show up were Elliot's kids: Maureen and her new husband, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli. Aria and Brody were happy to see them and ran to hug their half siblings. They all told Aria happy birthday.

Next to arrive was everyone from the precinct. After them Aria's friends arrived. They had cake and ice cream then Aria opened up her presents. Aria then began playing with her friends as well as Eli and Brody. Everyone else sat and talked to each other.

Overall, it was a good birthday for Arianna Stabler.

**Author's Note: So I think for Elliot's kids their ages should be Maureen in her 30s, Kathleen in her late 20s, Lizzie and Dickie are in their early 20s like college age, and Eli around 10. Do you guys think that sounds right? Oh I think what's going to happen is I'm going to write a couple chapters then skip a few years again. **


	21. Chapter 21

10 more years had gone by, Arianna "Aria" was now 16 years old and Brody was 13 years old. Elliot and Olivia were still in love and still at SVU, but both had taken a lighter case loads. Casey and Chester Lake were now married. As for Elliot's kids; Maureen was married with children, Kathleen was newly married, Lizzie was in grad school, while Dickie was in the police academy training to be a cop, and Eli was in college who loved his younger half siblings.

"Aria, I've never seen you so eager to get to school." Olivia said as he daughter walked downstairs.

"Its because we're picking up her boyfriend on the way to school." Brody said.

"Brody!" Aria yelled.

"Boyfriend? You're only 16!" Elliot said.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you guys. You look too much into it." Aria said.

"You know what your mother and I see everyday." Elliot told her.

"Yeah, I know. You guys taught me how to defend myself, plus Sean is a good guy." Aria said.

"Well, since we know about, how about we meet him. Bring him to dinner." Olivia said.

"What?" Aria said.

"You heard me, Friday night." Olivia said.

"Fine, come on Brody let's get you to school." Aria said. Since she could drive, she gave Brody a ride to school to make it easier for her parents.

"And pick Sean up." Brody said.

Aria rolled her eyes and they left.

"Liv, how could you seem so relaxed about this?" Elliot asked.

"El, trust me I'm nervous about this too. But we got to get to know him." Olivia said.

"Yeah, you're right." Elliot said.

**SVU **

Now Olivia and Elliot were at work. Elliot was still nervous about Aria's boyfriend.

"El, I don't see why you're so nervous, I know you went through this with Maureen, Kathleen, and Lizzie." Olivia said.

"I know, it always happens with the first boyfriend." Elliot said.

"Woah, Aria has a boyfriend?" Fin asked.

"Yep, we just found out. He's coming over to dinner Friday." Olivia said.

"It seems like yesterday she was just born." Munch said.

"Yeah, I know." Olivia said.

Meanwhile, Aria was at school walking to her next class with Sean.

"So what are you doing Friday night?" she asked.

"I don't know, wanna hang out?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, but my brother told my parents about us and they want you come to dinner Friday night." Aria told him.

"What?" Sean asked.

"I know, but they are so overprotective and I want them to see how much of a great guy you are." Aria smiled as she kissed him.

"I'm only doing this because I love you." Sean said.

"You what?" Aria asked.

"Ari, we've been dating for 2 months now. I felt like it was time." Sean said.

"You know you're the only one that calls me Ari? And I love you too." Aria smiled as she kissed him again.

"I know, I like how I am the only one that calls you that." Sean smiled.

"Aria! We have to get to English! You don't want another tardy!" Aria's friend Megan said as she walked up to her.

"Right. Bye Sean, see you later." Aria smiled.

Aria walked off with Megan.

"He told me he loves me." Aria told her.

"Aw, Aria!" Megan smiled.

Aria smiled. She could tell Megan anything, she was her best friend.

"So my parents want Sean to come to dinner Friday night." Aria told her.

"What? Does he know they're cops?" Megan asked.

"He knows that they're cops just not that they work at SVU." Aria said.

"Aria, you probably should tell him." Megan said.

"How? Like 'oh my parents are SVU detectives, you know they deal rape cases.' Yeah I'll hold off on that." Aria said.

"Aria, you don't have to be embarrassed by what your parents do." Megan said.

"I'm not, I love how they help others. Its just hard to tell people what they do because of how hard tough the cases they see. You know, they never talk about work in front of Brody and me. I have to ask them." Aria said.

"I know Aria, but hey we're almost late to class." Megan said.

"Damn English." Aria said as they walked into their class.

At the end of the day, Aria said goodbye to Sean and went over to Megan.

"Hey so are we doing homework together now?" Megan asked.

"Yeah, you know I have to pick Brody up and go down to the precinct. Its what we always do. That place is like a second home, I've known most of those people my entire life." Aria said.

So Aria and Megan got into Aria's car then picked up Brody then headed down to the precinct. They walked in the doors.

"Hey mom and dad." Brody and Aria smiled.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Stabler." Megan smiled.

"Hey Megan." Olivia smiled.

"Hey Princess." Fin said as he hugged Aria from behind and picked her up.

"Uncle Fin!" Ari giggled.

Fin set her down.

"I hear you have a boyfriend." Fin said.

"Mom! Dad!" Aria said.

"Relax, I think its good. You just don't want to talk to Uncle Munch about it." Fin said.

"What? I won't say anything bad." Munch said.

"Uh huh, sure Uncle Munch. I know all about your conspiracy theories." Aria said.

"Yeah, yeah." Munch said.

"So how was school sweetheart?" Olivia asked Aria.

"Good." Aria smiled.

"Are you gonna tell them?" Megan asked. Aria froze, knowing what Megan was thinking.

"Tell us what?" Olivia asked.

"That Sean told her he loves her!" Megan exclaimed.

"Meg!" Aria exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I'm so excited for you!" Megan smiled.

"He what? How long have you two been dating?" Elliot asked.

"2 months." Aria said.

"And you didn't tell us?" Elliot asked.

"I was afraid of how you would react!" Aria told him.

"Aria, we want you to feel comfortable to tell us anything." Olivia said putting her arm around her.

"I know, but its tough with what you do. You guys look way to into everything." Aria said.

"Are we interrupting something?" Lizzie asked as she, Dickie, and Eli appeared.

"Just them being overprotective." Aria said.

"Aria, has a boyfriend that she has been dating for 2 months." Elliot said.

"Really dad? Maureen, Kathleen, and I all waited until awhile before we told you when we had a boyfriend. It's hard to tell you. I remember Kathleen dated someone for 6 months before she told you." Lizzie said.

"Yeah you even freaked out when I got a girlfriend." Dickie said.

"Same." Eli agreed.

"Alright Aria, just make sure he comes to dinner Friday so we can meet him." Elliot said.

"Thanks daddy." Aria said hugging him.

"Now what are you three doing down here?" Elliot asked.

"Just wanted to visit." Lizzie said.

"And Aria texted us to come help her." Eli added.

"Well, now we wait for Friday night." Elliot said.

Aria, Elliot, and Olivia all wondered what this Friday night dinner would be like.


	22. Chapter 22

It was now Friday night; the Stablers were getting ready for dinner with Sean.

"Ok, everything has to be perfect! This is the first time Sean will see our house!" Aria exclaimed.

"Aria, relax everything will be fine." Olivia told her.

"I'm not worried about you mom, it's little annoying brother and overprotective dad I'm worrying about." Aria said.

"I'm not annoying!" Brody exclaimed.

"You are when I have friends over!" Aria said.

"Brody, just be on your best behavior and don't embarrass your sister." Olivia told him.

"And what about dad?" Aria asked.

"Hopefully, he won't say anything stupid." Olivia said.

"I hope so," Aria said, "So what are you making for dinner?"

"Just some grilled chicken, its not too messy." Olivia said.

"Thanks mom, you're the best." Aria said hugging her.

"You're welcome." Olivia smiled returning the hug.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"He's early!" Aria exclaimed as she ran to the door. She put on a smile and opened the door to reveal all of her half siblings.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Aria asked.

"Dad told us about Sean coming over to dinner so he wanted us to come as well." Kathleen told her.

"Ok, come on in." Aria said as Maureen, her husband Joey, Kathleen, her husband Ken, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli walked in.

"Where's Adam, Mo?" Aria asked.

"We got a babysitter." Maureen told her.

They all went to say hello to Olivia and Brody while Aria went to talk to Elliot.

"Dad, I love my siblings but why did you invite them all to dinner?" Aria asked.

"They are family and plus your sisters could stop me from saying something stupid since I went through this with them." Elliot said.

"Fine." Aria said turning to walk out.

"Arianna, wait." Elliot said.

Aria turned around, her parents didn't use her full name unless they were serious.

"You know the reason why I'm worrying so much is because I love and care about you so much." Elliot told her.

"I know dad, I love you too." Aria said as she hugged Elliot.

Elliot smiled and returned the hug then the doorbell rang.

"He's here!" Aria exclaimed as she ran to answer the door.

"Hey." Sean smiled as he gave her a gentle kiss.

"Hey, welcome to my house." Aria smiled.

Aria grabbed his hand and led him inside.

"Ok these are my parents, Olivia and Elliot Stabler. You know Brody. These are my half siblings; Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli. This is Maureen's husband Joey and this Kathleen's husband Ken." Aria told Sean. She had actually told Sean before that she had half siblings since her dad was married before.

"Everyone this is Sean." Aria told her family.

"Hey." Sean smiled.

Everyone else said hello to Sean and then they sat down to dinner.

"This is good food Mrs. Stabler." Sean said.

"Thank you Sean." Olivia smiled.

So dinner was going great, Elliot was more relaxed and actually liked Sean. When they were about done with dinner, the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Elliot said as he got up.

"You guys actually answer the phone during the dinner? My mom hates that." Sean said.

"Well, it could be work if its something else then we just say we're eating dinner." Olivia told him.

"That's understandable." Sean said.

Elliot came back in the room.

"Liv, we have to go. DB in Central Park." Elliot said.

"Ok, I'm sorry Sean about this." Olivia said.

"It's ok, I understand." Sean said.

"It was nice meeting you." Elliot said.

Elliot and Olivia got ready for work, grabbed their guns and badges, said goodbye to everyone, and left.

"So what kind of cops are your parents?" Sean asked.

"They work at the Special Victims Unit." Aria told him.

"Woah, like child abuse and rape cases?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Aria said.

"Wow, no wonder why you were worried about me meeting them. But I think it turned at well." Sean said.

"Yeah, you're a good guy Sean." Lizzie said.

"And you hurt Aria, I'll hurt you." Dickie said.

"Dickie!" Aria exclaimed.

"What? I'm your older brother!" Dickie said.

"Ari, its ok. And Dickie, I don't ever want to hurt her." Sean said.

"Good answer." Dickie smiled.

"Well, we had fun but Joey and I should probably get going now." Maureen said.

"That's mean Ken and I have to leave since we drove with them." Kathleen said.

Everyone said goodbye to Maureen, Joey, Kathleen, and Ken.

"We probably should clean up." Lizzie said.

**SVU**

Olivia and Elliot met up with Munch and Fin in Central Park.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"A girl in her mid 20s was found raped and murdered. She was hit in the head a bunch of times. CSU found this bloody rock, I'm guessing this is our murder weapon." Fin said holding an evidence bag with the rock inside.

"Any ID found on her?" Elliot asked.

"Yes, her name is Allison Addams." Munch said.

"Alright, let's see what Warner has for us." Olivia said as they walked over to Melinda.

"I found fluids on her thighs. The perp used the rock for the blows to the head. But I can tell he also kicked her in the stomach, very hard. This attack looks personal." Melinda said.

"So we're looking for someone that Allison knew." Elliot said.

"Hold on, does this girl look familiar?" Olivia asked as she picked up a picture that was in Allison's wallet.

"Looks like when Allison was around 10 years old." Munch said.

"Yeah, but look at the girl she's standing next to." Olivia said.

"She does look familiar. We'll check when we get back to the precinct." Fin said.

**SVU**

Lizzie, Dickie, and Eli had left a couple hours ago but Sean was still there.

"Does this always happen when they have a case? You know not coming home late?" Sean asked.

"Yeah." Aria told him.

"What about when you were a kid?" Sean asked.

"Kathleen would come over and watch me. When I was 13 was when I begin to watch Brody and myself. I've gotten used to it." Aria said.

"Do you want me to stay or leave now since it's getting late?" Sean asked.

"Please stay." Aria said as she hugged him.

"I'll call my mom and tell her what's going on." Sean said.

"And I better get Brody to bed since it's almost 11." Aria said.

Aria went to Brody's room.

"Hey Brody, you all ready for bed?" Aria asked.

"Almost I just have to brush my teeth." Brody told her.

Aria waited for him to brush his teeth then Brody got into bed.

"Night Brody, I love you." Aria said giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Night, I love you too." Brody said.

Aria turned off the lights and closed the door. She went downstairs to Sean.

"My mom was cool with it. I can stay here all night." He smiled.

Aria smiled and hugged him.

"I love you." Aria said as she kissed him.

"I love you too." Sean said as he kissed her back.

Back at SVU, the squad had figured out why the girl in the picture looked so familiar.

"The girl is Abigail Jones, she was raped and murdering over 10 years ago by Eric Smith who was her older sister Julie's boyfriend." Olivia said.

"I remember Eric. He stabbed me when we arrested him." Elliot said.

"Alright Elliot and Munch go talk to Allison's parents. Olivia and Fin go talk to Abigail's, see if they know anything. But its late, none of them will talk to you know. Go home and get some sleep." Cragen said.


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: I'm soooo sorry for not updating this in so long! I've been busy and I had writer's block!**

"I can't believe this. Everyone loved Allison." Allison Addams's mom said.

"She really hadn't been the same since Abigail was murdered. They were best friends." Her dad said.

Elliot and Munch talked with Allison's parents for a few more minutes and then Elliot said.

"Well, if you know anything else, call." Elliot said handing over his business card.

Elliot and Munch then went to Allison's apartment. They started looking around.

"Looks like Allison kept a scrapbook of everything relating to Abigail." Munch said.

"Look her laptop, we better take this in." Elliot said as he picked up her laptop.

Munch noticed a newspaper. "Elliot, come here."

Elliot walked over. "Last week's newspaper?"

"Look at the article Allison circled." Munch said.

_After a little over 10 years, Eric Smith the murderer of 10-year-old Abigail Jones is released on parole. _

"And she wrote 'evil murderer, should rot in jail.'" Elliot said.

"I wonder where Eric is now." Munch said.

**SVU**

"First Abigail, now Allison." Abigail's mom said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Allison would come over and visit with us. She really missed Abigail." Abigail's dad said.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Olivia asked.

"Last week, she had just found out Eric had been released on parole. She was so upset." Abigail's mom said.

"What did she do?" Fin asked.

"She talked about it with us then she called Julie and met up with her." Abigail's mom said.

"Thank you let us know if you find out anything." Olivia said as she handed them her card. Olivia and Fin walked out.

"Question Julie?" Fin asked.

**SVU**

"Did you find anything off Allison's laptop?" Elliot asked.

"I found some emails between her and Julie about Eric's release. And that Allison made a website after he was release." The tech said as he pulled the website up.

"Put the guy who raped and murdered Abigail Jones back in jail." Munch read.

"It's pretty much a website to get people to sign a petition to get him in jail again." Elliot said.

"Look Julie Jones is a co-owner." Munch said.

"I'm calling Olivia and Fin, we need to question Julie." Elliot said as he pulled out his phone. He dialed Olivia's number.

"Benson." She answered.

"Liv, I think Julie Jones needs to be question. Her and Allison made an anti Eric website trying to get him back in jail. They also emailed each other." Elliot said.

"Fin and I are already on our way." Olivia said.

"Alright let us know what you find." Elliot said as he hung up.

Olivia and Fin arrived at Julie's town house. They rang the door and Julie answered.

"I thought I would see you guys again. My parents just called and told me about Allison." Julie said.

"We want to ask you a few questions." Olivia said.

"Of course." Julie said as she allowed them inside.

"My life went uphill since Eric was in jail. I met a wonderful guy, fell in love, and now we're married. Now the bastard is out of jail." Julie said.

"We found out you and Allison have been commutating about Eric's release quite a bit and made a website to get him back in jail." Olivia said.

"We were upset. He needs to be in jail. He raped and killed my little sister then he raped me! I'm afraid he'll come back and hurt me! I know he was the one who killed Allison!" Julie yelled.

"We can have an officer sit outside your home if you want. We have to check the DNA was Allison's rape kit to see if it matches Eric's." Olivia told her.

**SVU**

"El, did you call the kids?" Olivia asked.

"No, do you want to?" Elliot asked.

Olivia picked up her office phone and dialed her home.

"Hello?" Arianna answered.

"Aria?" Olivia asked.

"Hey mom." She said.

"I'm calling to let you and Brody know that your dad and I will be late tonight. We're working on a case." Olivia said.

"Ok mom, don't worry, I'll make dinner for Brody and me." Aria said.

"Thanks baby girl." Olivia said.

"No problem, I love you mom." Aria said.

"Love you too." Olivia said as she hung up.

**SVU**

A couple hours later, Melinda came in.

"What did you find?" Cragen asked.

"Eric Smith is the one who raped and murdered Allison." Melinda said.

"That son of a bitch." Elliot said.

"And we now have a officer station at Julie's home." Olivia said.

The phone rang and Olivia answered.

"Benson." Olivia listened to the person on the other end before hanging up.

"That was the officer at Julie's town house. He is holding Eric now from entering." Olivia said.

Olivia, Elliot, Munch, and Fin all headed out to get Eric. Once there, they saw the officer holding Eric who had handcuffs on. Eric was trying to break free. Elliot and Fin ran over to him to hold him down.

"Eric Smith, you are under arrest for the rape and murder of Allison Addams. You have the right to remain silent anything you say and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to the attorney, if you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you." Olivia said as they put him the car.

Once back in the squad room, everything went smoothly and Eric was set for trial. All the detectives had to do was to type up their DD5s. Once Elliot and Olivia were done, they were they were ready to go home. It was around midnight once they got back.

Elliot and Olivia entered their house; they found Aria sleeping on the couch with the T.V. on. Olivia walked over to her and sat beside her and gently woke her up.

"Mom, you guys are back." Aria said.

"Yep, we closed the case." Olivia told her.

"Was I asleep?" Aria asked.

"Yes." Olivia told her.

Aria nodded and got up.

"Night mom, love you." Aria said hugging her mom.

Olivia hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Love you too sweetie."

Aria walked over to her dad. "Night dad, love you." She said as she hugged him.

Elliot hugged her back and gave her a kiss on top of her head. "Love you too."

Aria walked upstairs to her room. Elliot and Olivia also walked upstairs. They went to check on Brody. They found him fast asleep in his bed. He had kicked off his covers. Elliot went over to his bed and pulled his covers back and tucked him in. he gave him a kiss as well as Olivia. They then went to their room and got ready to bed. Once they were lying in bed, they got to talking.

"I really love this life we created together." Olivia said.

"Me too, we created two beautiful children." Elliot said.

"I love you Elliot." Olivia smiled.

"I love you too Olivia." Elliot said as he gave her kiss.

And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I felt that this was a good place to end this story. I loved writing this, but I felt like it was time to end. Hope you all like this! **


End file.
